MGT3K ep 6 the Bet
by Agent BM
Summary: This episode is dedicated to my biggest fan, and close friend on this site, a special girl i know who's name is Lexboss
1. Chapter 1

**MGT3K ep 6 the Bet**

**I don't own TAWOG**

In the not too distant future…somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of Pearl

Just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all, and I'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now remember Nicole can't control where the movies begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Jeff

Richard

Nicole

"And today we have a very special guest star" said the family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourselves it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery gumball theater 3000


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Onboard the Sol one morning, the teleporter on the bridge that the family used to get food turned on

"Teleportation in 3, 2, teleporting now"

The machine popped out a 19 year old pink cat wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt. She screamed as she got teleported into the small tube

"This thing looks so much bigger on TV" said the cat

The family went into the bridge and the cat screamed "Oh my god, it's really you guys"

"Who are you? And how'd you get in here?" asked Nicole

"Oh sorry, I'm Lexboss, your biggest fan, I've been sending you all the letters" said the cat

"Lexboss" cheered the family before giving her a group hug

"Please, call me Lex" said Lex

"How'd you get here?" asked Gumball

"I borrowed an invention from a friend and teleported myself here to say hi, and I have to say your teleporter looks bigger on TV than it does here" said Lex

"That's why we haven't used it to go home" said Anais

"I'm here to see a cartoon with you guys" said lex

"Well we don't really know when the next one is to tell you the truth" said Nicole

The video phone rang

"I got it" said Lex hitting a button

Pearl appeared on the screen with Brain man and chip in the back playing guitars and wearing 60's clothes

"Hello Wattersons, Lex, the gov't has asked me to do some secret LSD tests on your kids. Okay the gov'ts not really involved they're just my own secret tests. Brain man sent up some equipment and I'd like you to set them up" said Pearl

"They're all set pearl" said Richard

"Now I'm not going to tell you how the test will work. Who wants chocolate? Hey brain man" said Pearl

Brain man sent a plate of different chocolate bars up to the ship

"Now to add the effect, Chip and brain man have set up their own garage band playing all the hip music kids are listening to these days. You may begin" said Pearl

Brain man and chip began playing awful 60's type music on their guitars and were enjoying themselves too much

"Mmm, nutty, gooey center, I like it" said Gumball eating his chocolate

"Let's see what happens" said Lex pushing a button

Everything gumball saw was awful and disfigured, he screamed

"Oh gumball what a nightmare, are you alright?" asked Darwin

"I'm not sure" said Gumball shaking

"These chocolates can't be that bad" said Lex grabbing a bar and tasting nothing wrong with it

Nicole turned the switch on Anais and she saw everything in black and white

"Everything feels so weird" said Anais nervously

"Let's try you Darwin" said Richard

"Oh no, Lex, your bar was a Hershey's, now it's a snickers bar, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP" shouted Darwin

"Oh great, you traumatized my kids, you happy now Pearl?" asked Nicole angrily

On Earth Brain man was burning his guitar and trying to make it rise while Chip was roasting marshmallows over it

"I am happy, Fish misidentifies candy bar" said Pearl writing something on a clip board "Now your experiment today will be the Bet, we have a word for this in the scientific business, crap" said Pearl

Darwin was laughing because now he saw everyone as clowns

"Darwin, you're seeing us as clowns" said Lex

"You mean you're not clowns?" asked Darwin

The alarms went off

"We have movie sign" shouted everyone


End file.
